


Waiting here for evermore

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: DCTV Disney Week 2017 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, DCTV Disney Week 2017, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Mick felt his heart break as Barry ran out the door, his mind flashing back to a time, not four months before, when he’d watched the same sight. Only, this time, Barry was leaving a free man. This time, he paused at the door to the West Wing to look back with a grateful smile before closing it behind him, leaving Mick with the poisonous hope that maybe, just maybe, he loved Mick.The same way Mick loved Barry.





	Waiting here for evermore

            Mick felt his heart break as Barry ran out the door, his mind flashing back to a time, not four months before, when he’d watched the same sight. Only, this time, Barry was leaving a free man. This time, he paused at the door to the West Wing to look back with a grateful smile before closing it behind him, leaving Mick with the poisonous hope that maybe, just maybe, he loved Mick.

            The same way Mick loved Barry.

            They hadn’t started off that way. Mick accepted all the blame for that.

Being cursed as a beast for the past twenty years was enough to ruin anyone’s social skills. Especially since his hadn’t been the best to begin with. He’d thrown Barry in the dungeon to take his father’s place, not even considering him as a viable option to break the curse. Sure, he was attractive, but he was young and an idiot—who would volunteer to be a prisoner? Mick couldn’t wrap his head around it.

            But, of course, the rest of the castle started to meddle. He understood why. Every day that passed, they became more and more inanimate. Mick wanted to help, but he didn’t see how Barry could break the curse.

            Then, against the rules, Barry snuck into the West Wing and tried to touch the rose.

            Mick had always been known to have a bad temper, even before he became beastly. But when he saw the fearful yet angry way Barry glared at him before running away, he knew he’d gone too far. He went after him, knowing the wolves wouldn’t let Barry leave. They’d kill him, given half the chance.

            And if Mick hadn’t shown up when he did, they would have.

            As it was, they ripped into Mick, piling on him and biting, clawing, scratching into his skin, until finally, Mick threw them off and scared them away. When he collapsed, he truly believed he was done for. Barry was safe—he could run and go home to his father. He had no reason to stick around.

            But a warm cloak was thrown over his shoulder. “You have to help me,” Barry whispered, kneeling in front of him. All Mick could do was stare up at him, confused. “You need to stand up.”

            Somehow, Barry found a way to sling Mick onto the back of the horse, and he walked them back to the castle, talking his ear off to keep him awake. Mick didn’t know why. Frankly, he was afraid to ask. But Barry nursed him back to health patiently, snapping back at him when Mick’s temper reared.

That’s when Mick knew he’d met his match.

            After he was well, he decided to do something nice for Barry. On Len’s, his best friend/candelabra, suggestion, he took Barry to the library. Seeing his face light up when he saw the books made every pain from the wolf attack worth it.

            They grew closer as the months passed—Barry reading to Mick every now and then, the two of them having dinner together, their hours walking the grounds and having snowball fights. On one occasion, they just sat together on the floor together, Barry resting his head in Mick’s lap as he read, while Mick ran his claws gently through Barry’s hair. It was nice.

            It was perfect.

            And Mick knew he was falling in love.

            When Barry suggested using the freshly cleaned ballroom to dance, Mick felt nervous. Even when he was a prince, dancing wasn’t his thing. But he couldn’t say no to Barry, and when he saw him in the fineries that Iris, the wardrobe, made, he couldn’t regret it.

            They danced so naturally together, Mick’s heart leaping every time he lifted Barry or Barry leaned in too close not to be intimate.

            When he asked if he was happy, though, the joy on Barry’s face slipped away.

            “I want to say yes, but how can I be when I’m still a prisoner?” he asked.

            “How…” Mick licked his lips nervously. “How can I make you happier?”

            “I wish I could see my father again.”

            So, Mick took him to the West Wing and showed him the magic mirror. When Barry saw the people from his village loading his father into an asylum cart, however, Mick knew he had to let Barry go.

            And he did.

            Somehow, he didn’t regret it. He didn’t even expect to see Barry ever again, but he wanted him to be happy.

            He moved to stand on top of the highest tower, so he could watch Barry disappear in the distance. No, he couldn’t regret letting Barry go.

 

            He stood there for nearly two hours, hoping beyond hope he’d see Barry riding back. Instead, though, a mob came charging in, led by a man in black, holding the magic mirror.

He sighed. Let them come. Let them put him out of his miserable existence.

            He just wished he’d had a drink first.

            “Hello, Beast.” He turned slowly. The man in black stood there, a gun aimed at his heart and a nasty grin on his face. He turned away again. He didn’t care.

            The man fired, knocking him off the tower. Instinct kicked in, and the second Mick hit the top of the next tower, he dug his claws in.

            “Barry sent me to kill you!” the man shouted down at him. “Gave me the magic mirror to find you and everything.”

            Mick didn’t want to believe it. Even if Barry didn’t love him, he wouldn’t have sent the people of his town after him. Still, a twinge of doubt pulled at his heart strings as he jumped to the next tower.

            “Were you in love with him, Beast?” the man continued. “Did you really think he could love something like _you_? Barry is mine! He’s _always_ been mine! Even if he doesn’t know it!”

            This had to be Hunter Zolomon, the cruel man who thought that Barry was the one for him no matter how many times Barry refused him. Barry told him that he hated Hunter’s guts. _Or maybe he changed his mind_ , a dark voice whispered in his head.

            He couldn’t believe that. He wouldn’t…

            “MICK!”

            His heart almost stopped as he turned towards the voice. Standing there, at the top of one of the nearby towers, was Barry, still dressed in his fineries, looking at Mick with such fear and hope and…was it love? Could it be?

            “Mick, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for them to find you!” Barry shouted. “Hunter stole the mirror and locked me and my father up!”

            “Stay where you are!” He called back. “I’m coming to you, Doll.”

            Barry’s face lit up, but then… “Mick, look out!”

            He swung around with enough time to catch Hunter by the throat. Hunter’s eyes widened with fear. “Don’t kill me!” he begged. “Please don’t kill me!”

            All Mick had to do was tighten his grip, dig his claws into Hunter’s throat…a year ago, he would have.

            But that was before Barry, when he was just a beast. He wasn’t that monster anymore. He couldn’t be. He pulled Hunter forward, so their faces were inches apart. “Get. Out.” He growled, throwing the man carelessly behind him.

When he turned back to the tower, Barry was still standing there, waiting with a bright smile. He ran for the ledge, ignoring Barry’s protests that the gap between them was too far. For Barry, he could sprout wings and fly, if he had to. He leapt, smiling when he finally found himself in touching distance from Barry.

“You came back.” He whispered, resting a hand on his cheek. Barry leaned into the touch.

“Of course I did. I lo—”

But the rest of what Barry said was cut off by the loud crack of a gunshot. Pain burnt through Mick’s back, and he collapsed to the floor of the West Wing. He couldn’t see what happened after that—he heard the crumbling of one of the towers from the curse, followed by a scream that sounded like Hunter.

All he could focus on, however, was Barry, kneeling over him with fresh tears in his eyes. “Please, no…” Barry begged, running his fingers through the fur around Mick’s face. “I’ll never leave again. I promise I will stay here, happily, for the rest of my life. I’ll stay with you forever.”

Mick chuckled. How badly he’d wanted to hear that before. “I…I think I’m the one leaving now, Doll.”

Barry shook his head frantically. “No. No, you’re going to be fine. We’re together now. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Mick slowly took the hand on his face and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “At least I got to see you again,” he choked out, forcing a smile on his face. “one last time.”

He felt his eyes slipping closed, and there was a small pressure, like someone resting their forehead against his. “Come back,” Barry whispered, tearfully. “I love you…”

Something happened the second after those words fell out of Barry’s mouth. It was like his entire body filled with warm light. A chill came over his arms and face. There was a pressure against his feet. A weight lifted off of his body.

When he opened his eyes again, Barry was across the room from him, staring in shock and awe. Mick looked down at himself—he was human. The curse was broken. Barry really did love him.

“Doll, it’s me.” He said, not sure if what Barry was thinking.

But, true to form, Barry rolled his eyes with a grin. “Of course it’s you. I just watched you transform right in front of me.”

Before Mick could reply, Barry ran at him, jumping into his arms so he could finally, _finally_ , bring their lips together.

 

* * *

See the art [here](https://coldflashwave-baby.tumblr.com/post/163448449486/disney-dctv-week-waiting-here-for-evermore)

 


End file.
